


I Wish I Were Pretty Like You

by solemnwar



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, so pure, soft, they are so wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: Sol wishes she had the good looks of Liran, who sets out to show Sol that she is plenty beautiful... but perhaps it is more than just friendly affection.
Relationships: Traveler/Traveler
Kudos: 3





	I Wish I Were Pretty Like You

“I wish I were pretty like you, Liran,” Sol sighed, a wistful look on her face as she took in the tilaari.

Liran frowned, looking at the tiny woman. “Sol, you’re plenty pretty,” she said gently. “Forget about the _nonsense_ your family fed you about how you look. You’re a very lovely girl.”

A sad little smile crossed her face. “It’s nice of you to say so, but… I know I’m not. You don’t have to lie to make me feel better,” she murmured, her fingers curling into the black fabric of her dress.

Liran gently cupped Sol’s face in her hands, making her look up, her amber eyes staring into Sol’s crimson ones. “I would never lie to you like that,” she said solemnly. “What I say is the truth – you are a beautiful woman.”

She bit her lip, her eyes fluttering down, although Liran did not let go of her face. “If that’s true, then why does no one…” She trailed off, looking perfectly dejected, and Liran felt her heart ache in sympathy.

“You just have to put yourself out there, and I’m sure anyone would love to have you,” Liran said firmly, squeezing Sol’s face slightly. “You have so many good points, and not just your looks – you’re warm and sweet and kind.”

Sol blushed prettily, bringing out the red of her eyes, and Liran felt emboldened to praise her more.

“But, since you need to be told of the virtues of your appearance… you have lovely skin, white as alabaster, smooth and soft, like a porcelain doll,” she said, lightly rubbing her thumbs over Sol’s cheeks, watching the blush deepen and spread across her face. “You have big, beautiful eyes, sparkling like rubies. You have the kind of eyelashes that women are _envious_ of; delicately arched eyebrows that give you a regal appearance.”

Sol made an embarrassed little noise, looking like she wanted to turn and hide her face, but with Liran still holding it there wasn’t much she could do, settling to demurely look down and away from the intensity of Liran’s amber stare.

“You have aristocratic cheekbones, high and refined, and the cutest little squishy cheeks,” she continued, giving said cheeks a quick, teasing pinch, laughing as Sol squeaked. Her hands settled on either side of her face again, feeling a warm smile tugging at her lips as she looked into Sol’s warm eyes, feeling a strange tug on her heart.

“Your hair is a pretty white to rival my own,” she said, unable to resist the temptation to slide her fingers into the soft, curled strands that spilled around Sol’s shoulders, hanging loose down her back instead of the high ponytail she usually wore. “So much volume and pretty little curls, I’m quite envious, actually…”

They were very close now, Sol staring with big, wide eyes as she was slightly pressed into the back of the couch. So close, she breathed in the pretty floral scent Sol wore, a mystery flower that Liran didn’t know. Almost on their own, her fingers tightened slightly in the smaller girl’s hair, tilting her head back and eliciting a tiny, startled gasp that she almost didn’t hear, Sol’s lips just slightly parted.

“You have such a pretty mouth, too,” Liran murmured, a hand trailing down her jaw, brushing a thumb over Sol’s lower lip. “Such a nice shape, so warm and soft…”

She couldn’t help herself – it was almost instinctual, a forgone conclusion – bending forward to close the small distance, pressing her lips against hers, a soft, almost chaste kiss, warmth blossoming in her chest. It just felt so _right_.

Sol made a tiny, startled squeak, before she _melted_ into Liran, all soft and warm and _willing_ in her arms, encouraging Liran further. She pressed her harder into the couch, pushing her lips open with her own, and they readily parted, feeling eager for the deeper kiss.

The angle was awkward, with them sitting side by side, and soon they were slipping in position, Sol sliding onto her back on the couch cushions with Liran atop, although the two hardly noticed, so engrossed they were in their newfound passions.

Shyly, tentatively, Sol’s arms slide around Liran to hold her, her fingers lightly resting on her back, a gentle embrace. She was so small, so delicate, so _soft_ , Liran felt the urge to pamper and protect.

And a small part of her was tempted to bully her… just a tad. _Ah, damn it, I kind of understand Reznor now…_

One of her hands slide down Sol’s slim body, fingers ghosting over her thighs, teasing the edge of the skirt…

“ _Ahem_ ,” came a voice from the doorway.

Liran jerked upright, almost falling backwards, as Sol flailed in a desperate attempted to _hide_ , ending up falling off the edge of the couch.

The two women looked, red-faced, at where a clearly annoyed (and also red-faced) Captain stood, his lips pulled back into an unamused expression.

“As I recall, you _both_ have rooms of your _own_ , so if you _must_ have your hands all over each other… do it there!” He snapped, before turning on his heel and stalking straight-backed out of the room, dim muttering heard as he disappeared down the corridor.

Silence reigned in the room for a moment, Sol slowly sitting up, blushing so hard she was red from her forehead to her chest.

“Well… you heard the Captain,” Liran murmured, looking at Sol. “So, tell me, Sol, where should we continue my appraisal of your features – your room, or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by me as a joke, and then this happened, because why not?  
> Somehow, it works ^^  
> Liran property of adjustiert, who is probably quite put out that we insist on shipping her with people other than June, haha.


End file.
